Perfecto San valentín
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Jet y Zuko son pareja, la guerra ya termino, Zuko es el señor del fuego y ninguno de los dos a tenido un verdadero San Valentín ¿Podrá Jet en cinco pasos hacer el día perfecto? Jetko


**Perfecto San Valentín.**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

**Resumen: **Jet y Zuko son pareja, la guerra ya termino, Zuko es el señor del fuego y ninguno de los dos a tenido un verdadero San Valentín ¿Podrá Jet en cinco pasos hacer el día perfecto? Jetko

**Advertencia: yaoi, chico x chico, Jetko (Jet x Zuko) ¿exceso de azúcar? Lamento de ya algún error ortográfico, pero estoy escribiendo en otro programa que no es Word y por lo tanto no tengo la autocorreción que me ayude a reconocer mis errores, aun así trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

Varios de los sirvientes estaban decorando el lugar con corazones y cintas rosadas y rojas. Jet miraba un poco incrédulo los adornos que estaban poniendo en el palacio de la nación del fuego.

-Mañana es San Valentín- dijo una de las chicas (ella era la hija de uno de los embajadores del Polo Norte) que ordenaban como que si fuera obvio –Es el primer San Valentín que el señor del fuego lo tiene como tal, porque los anteriores fueron como príncipe, por eso todo debe estar perfecto- dijo feliz mientras acomodaba algunas cosas y colgaba corazones

-¿A Zuko le gusta esta celebración, Nevay?- pregunto curioso. Ella le sonrió algo confundida.

-Siendo su pareja ¿no deberías tu saberlo?- dijo curiosa. El moreno suspiro y se encogió de hombros poniendo su trigo en su boca.

-Hace algunos meses que salimos, pero jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle si aquí celebraban San Valentín, mis libertadores y yo no lo hacíamos- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Jamás has celebrado San Valentín?- pregunto y al ver que el ex libertador (ahora parte de la guardia del señor del fuego) negó con la cabeza sonrió con dulzura.

-Bueno, espero que tu primera vez sea una experiencia muy buena- dijo palmeándole el hombro y yendo hacia otro lado. El moreno la vio irse algo curioso, pero luego le quito importancia y saco una de sus espadas.

-Espero que usted pueda hacer que el Señor del fuego tenga un _genial _San Valentín, porque en esta fecha con su antigua novia la pasaba e_xcelente_\- uno de los sabios del fuego había aparecido de pronto atrás de él. Jet hiso una mueca al verlo, a muchos de ellos no les agradaba que su señor mantuviera una relación con un _campesino_ del reino tierra y para colmo un chico que jamás podría darle un heredero –Pero que se puede esperar de usted, después de todo no es más que un guardia del Señor del fuego- dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa haciendo entrecerrar los ojos al más joven.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a opinar sobre nuestra relación!- se quejó en seguida, ya varias veces varios ministros y sabios le habían hecho notar varios de sus "defectos" cuando no estaba acompañado de Zuko.

-No opino- dijo a la defensiva –Solo le recuerdo que Zuko fue criado como un príncipe y está acostumbrado a que lo traten como tal. Su relación va a terminar por romperse, usted no puede ni ayudarle a dirigir la nación y ni siquiera puede darle un heredero de sangre, dudo mucho también que haya finalizado sus estudios- dijo venenosamente haciendo que el ex libertador tomara las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

-Jet, ven conmigo por favor- la voz dulce de Ursa detuvo el asesinato que estaba tentado a cometer, el moreno ladeo un poco la cabeza y asintió a su suegra mientras el sabio hacía una reverencia hacia ella mientras se retiraba.

Ursa y Jet salieron al jardín, ella lo hiso sentarse al lado de la laguna de los patos tortuga. El moreno lo hiso pero de mal humor, toda la anterior conversación lo había puesto bastante a la defensiva.

-Sabes que eso no le importa a Zuko- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras miraba su reflejo en el lago, el moreno la miro y suspiro.

Se había reencontrado con Zuko luego de que la guerra terminara, él lo había sacado de prisión y lo había traído al palacio donde al principio el libertador dio muchos problemas. Pata Jet era asfixiante estar atrapado dentro del palacio de la nación que siempre odio, no importaba cuanto habrían cambiado por su nuevo Señor del fuego. Al principio Zuko para el moreno era Lee y solo Lee, por una extraña razón no podía llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. Las cosas habían mejorado para el moreno luego de un tiempo, Zuko siempre le facilitaba ropa del reino tierra, sabiendo que Jet se negaría a utilizar ropa de la nación del fuego. Ambos no supieron cuando su normal interacción se volvió amistad, ni tampoco cuando Lee paso a "Zuko" y también trataron de pasar por alto cuando esta se volvió un sentimiento más fuerte. Pero luego de tratar de ignorarse entre ellos hubo un encuentro donde saltaron gritos y acusaciones que luego se volvieron besos furiosos y una extraña declaración. Desde ese momento habían empezado su relación. Iroh había estado muy complacido con ello y Ursa jamás se había manifestado en contra.

-Muchos de ellos tienen razón- dijo suspirando –Hay varias cosas que no puedo darle a Zuko, como un heredero o facilitamiento en su trabajo, la razón por la cual me "dejan" quedarme en el palacio es que soy parte de la guardia real- hiso una mueca mientras lanzaba un piedrita al lago. Ursa sonrió levemente.

-Ozai fue señor del fuego sin ayuda, pueden adoptar un niño maestro fuego y Zuko aunque te intentaran echar, no los dejaría- dijo dulcemente mientras sacaba un pedazo de pan y le tiraba miguitas a los patitos tortuga que pasaban por ahí. Jet medio sonrió ante eso.

-A veces no sé qué hacer en algunas fechas, al vivir en el bosque no celebrábamos mucho. A lo sumo navidad o año nuevo y alguno de los cumpleaños de los libertadores. No tengo idea de que se hace en San Valentín y que tiene que ver esta con los corazones y los ángeles nudistas con flechas- dijo lo último agitando los brazos en un toque dramático.

-Yo no creo que a Zuko le importe si haces algo para San Valentín o no, el jamás ha sido un joven de fiestas ¿sabes? Es una fecha para demostrar tu amor o amistad hacia otra persona, pero que no hagas nada para esta fecha no significa que no puedes demostrarlo otro de los días del año- dijo suavemente.

-Pero todos siempre comparan mi relación con él con la que tuvo con Mai. Que ella si era sangre noble, que ella si no sé qué, que ella… bla bla- dijo haciendo mímica con su mano, Ursa coloco sus manos sobre las del ex libertador.

-Pero él te ama a ti, él te quiere a su lado a ti. No eres de sangre noble ¿y qué? No puedes darle un heredero ¿y qué? Puede que no te sientas cómodo con no saber varias cosas, que a veces causes problemas, que los sabios no estén de acuerdo con que estén juntos ¿y qué? Jet, todo lo que dicen que no eres te hace la persona que mi hijo ama, no te dejes intimidar por otra gente, porque ¿Desde cuándo lo haces? ¿Qué no eras el líder de los libertadores? Lo que dicen no tiene porque importante, sino lo que piensa Zuko- dijo dulcemente antes de pararse y darle un beso en la frente cariñosamente –Habla con Zuko, seguramente él te dirá si San Valentín le importa tanto como dicen los demás o no- murmuro antes de irse dejando bastante pensativo al moreno.

.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama preparándose para dormir luego de una "actividad". El moreno rodeo con sus brazos al joven más pálido atraiéndolo más hacia él, Zuko estaba de espaldas a Jet y este lo rodeaba por la cintura.

-Zuko…- murmuro de pronto mientras acariciaba algunos mechones que habían caído en la cara del más pálido.

-¿mmm?- susurro medio dormido mientras abría un ojo, curioso del repentino llamado de su pareja.

-¿A ti te importa mucho San Valentín?- susurro tratando de mantenerse neutral y seguía jugueteando con los mechones negros de su acompañante. Zuko al escuchar la pregunta sonrió levemente y se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-No realmente, siempre soy bastante indiferente a muchas celebraciones- explico sabiendo que el moreno seguramente estaría preocupado por algo que le dijeron. Con el asunto aclarado Zuko se apoyó en su pareja para seguir durmiendo. Jet se quedó pensativo por unos instantes antes de volver a hablarle.

-Pero con Mai…- susurro, ante la mención de su ex Zuko hiso una mueca y se sentó haciendo que el moreno también lo hiciera, prendiendo varias de las velas con su fuego control.

-Jet- dijo seriamente tomando su rostro y sonriéndole –Sabes bien que ella es agua pasada, te explique bien como fueron las cosas con ella. Jamás tuve un San Valentín a su lado, primero porque el ultimo San Valentín que tuve fue a los doce años y ahí solo era el día de la amistad, luego estuve exiliado tres años y cuando volvimos, cortamos antes de esa fecha. No necesito nada para esa fecha, solo es un día más del año- dijo simplemente. Jet acaricio con dulzura la mejilla de su pareja y lo beso suavemente en una disculpa muda por la pregunta.

Cuando ambos volvieron a acostarse y Zuko se durmió, Jet seguía pensando sobre lo que pasaría al otro día. Zuko jamás había tenido un San Valentín de verdad de alguna forma, Jet tampoco y el ex príncipe no estaba dispuesto a obligarlo a nada. El moreno sonrió levemente más decidido mientras besaba suavemente la frente del otro haciendo que se removiera pero no que despertara.

Estaba decidido, mañana pondría su plan en marcha.

.

A la mañana siguiente, una hora antes del amanecer Jet se despertó deslizándose sigilosamente por la cama y saliendo de esta sin despertar a su pareja. Sonrió al notar su éxito y en seguida se cambió sin hacer ruido, besando fugazmente la frente de Zuko como saludo pero sin despertarlo.

Ya vestido y armado salió de la habitación tratando de no chocarse con nada mientras trataba de llegar a su destino. Sonrió suavemente cuando llego hacia la puerta y la toco.

-¿Jet?- murmuro algo adormilada Nevay mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Jet sonriéndole y ella levanto una ceja curiosa.

-Bueno, dame un minuto que me cambio y salgo a ayudarte, aunque también deberíamos pedirle alguna ayuda a la señora Ursa- dijo sonriendo al imaginarse de que se trataba ese favor que el moreno le estaba pidiendo. Jet asintió y acordaron en verse en la sala luego de que el moreno fuera también a avisarle a Ursa.

.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes celebrar San Valentín?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos la pelinegra mientras levantaba una ceja. Jet negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que puedes hacer algo simple- dijo sonriéndole Ursa mientras los tres desayunaban y aun no salía el sol.

-Pero si no sabe qué hacer para esta fecha, hay mucho que hacer ¡Yo te diré los pasos para un San Valentín perfecto y sin fallas!- dijo Nevay feliz mientras sacaba una pluma y un pergamino.

.

**Primero: desayuno.**

_No es necesario que lo hagas tu, pero siempre es mejor darle un toque que sabes que le gusta. Es algo sutil y jamás hablas de la fecha para no levantar sospecha._

Zuko despertó algo extrañado al no encontrar a nadie a lado suyo, el ex príncipe se sentó en la cama mirando hacia los costados bastante confundido por la ausencia de Jet, casi siempre el moreno despertaba antes pero siempre se quedaba acostado hasta que él despertara.

-¿Jet?- murmuro restregando un poco sus ojos y examinando toda su habitación sin rastros del moreno, iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

Jet traia una bandeja en sus manos y le sonrió bellamente antes de sentarse al lado de él. En la bandeja había dos tazas de té con panecillos recién hechos, ademas que una rosa descansaba en un costado dándole un toque encantador. Zuko levanto una ceja.

-¿A que viene todo esto?- preguntó curioso, el moreno le sonrió de lado y beso su mejilla con dulzura, dejando en el regazo del mas pálido el desayuno.

-¿Que no puedo llevarte el desayuno a la cama? ¡Solo fue un detalle!- dijo normalmente mientras agarraba un panecillo. Zuko levanto una ceja pero siguió su ejemplo.

-¿Porque la rosa?- preguntó de nuevo tomándola en sus manos y sonriendo al acercarla mas a él, Jet acaricio con dulzura su mejilla y lo beso rápidamente.

-¡Es parte del detalle! Me dijeron que tenías que estar temprano en una reunión, así que creí que sería menos estresante así- dijo inocentemente y acercándose más a él. Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos compartieron el desayuno.

Apenas Zuko tuvo que retirarse Jet se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la sala de nuevo, tenía que preparar lo siguiente.

_Primer paso listo._

* * *

_Defecto: ninguno, creo._

* * *

_._

**Segundo: un pequeño presente.**

_En medio de la reunión seguramente alguien hablara mal de ti, dale instrucciones al sirviente para que entre justo en el momento adecuado ¡Pero recuerda! Solo pequeñas cosas que no levanten tantas sospechas_

-Resuelto el tema de Ba Sing Se creo que podríamos seguir- hablo Zuko mientras estaba sentado en el trono y muchos de los ministros y/o embajadores ya habían dado su opinión, estaba realmente aburrido y sabía que tema tocarían seguramente a continuación.

-Que extraño que su consorte no este con usted- pico malicioso uno de los ministros mientras sonreía. Zuko rodó los ojos ¿Cuantas veces había escuchado eso antes?

-De esta reunión puedo encargarme yo solo- dijo normalmente.

-Si, mientras él no hace nada ¿No es parte de su guardia?- preguntó otro -Estoy seguro que se olvida de usted apenas se va- agrego. Zuko lo miro ofendido e iba a responder cuando uno de los sirvientes entro trayendo una taza de té con las galletas favoritas del Señor del fuego.

-Su consorte le envía esto Señor del fuego Zuko, el pensó que tal vez podría tener hambre- dijo el hombre arrodillándose antes de dejarle la bandeja en una mesita cercana. Zuko no pudo evitar la sonrisa de triunfo al ver la mirada incrédula del ministro.

Zuko se sentía un poco extrañado, pero era realmente divertido que cuando alguien hablaba mal de la relación que tenía con Jet el sirviente trajera pequeños presentes del moreno. Zuko jamás se había divertido tanto en una reunión.

_Segundo paso listo._

_Defecto: ninguno, recordar volver hacerlo en algún momento._

_._

**Tercero: detalles.**

_Aun no debes hacerle presente que día es, tienes que dar pequeños detalles que recientemente no has hecho. Trata de hacerle la hora mas ligera y ayudarlo en lo que puedas._

Jet llego a preguntarse como Zuko se había olvidado de la fecha o como podía tener tanto trabajo en un día. Miro una vez más las cintas rojas que estaban en todos lados y los corazones pegados que invadían el palacio.

El moreno no estaba seguro si podría ayudar a Zuko ahora que estaba escribiendo unos tratados para enviar, pero valía la pena intentar. Tal vez solo su presencia podía ayudar a su novio, aunque era uno de los guardias personales de Zuko casi nunca había entrado a su despacho donde el ex príncipe hacía su trabajo. Respiro profundo y toco suavemente la puerta escuchando un suave "pase" por respuesta, Jet medio sonrió antes de entrar.

-¿Que haces aquí rodeado de papeles cuando hace un fantástico día afuera?- dijo normalmente mientras veía a Zuko inclinado sobre su escritorio mientras trataba de ordenar algunas cosas.

-¡Jet!- exclamó con una sonrisa al escuchar la voz del ex libertador. El moreno se le acercó y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-¿Siempre tienes tanto trabajo?- dijo poniendo su trigo en la boca, Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy todos se volvieron exigentes de repente, tengo algunas cosas atrasadas- sonrió mientras seguía escribiendo, Jet se inclino un poco para poder observar lo que su pareja estaba haciendo.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó curioso mientras ponía una mano en la espalda del Señor del fuego.

-Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo- dijo suavemente mientras seguía escribiendo. Jet negó con la cabeza divertido, había olvidado el detalle de que Zuko casi nunca aceptaba que necesitaba ayuda y tampoco descansaba mientras tuviera "algo que hacer". Cinco minutos después de haber estado en silencio Jet volvió a acercarse al maestro fuego poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Estas muuuuy estresado- dijo divertido mientras le quitaba la tinta. Zuko levanto una ceja ante la actitud infantil de su pareja -¡Tienes que relajarte!- dijo volviéndose a apoyar en el respaldo de la silla y abriendo los brazos sonriendo.

-Aun tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo mirándolo y el moreno sonrió sin cerra los brazos.

-Relajarte te ayudara- dijo atraiéndolo hacia su regazo y abrazándolo.

-Jet no creo que...- más el moreno lo calló con un beso mientras insistía mudamente a que el soberano correspondiera el afecto, Zuko suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del ex libertador recargándose sobre él. Jet afianzó más sus brazos al rededor del maestro fuego besando su frente con cariño.

-Gracias por estar aquí- murmuró el ex príncipe apoyando su frente en su pareja y sonriendo, el moreno le correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.

Mientras Jet lo ponía contra la pared Zuko pensó que tal vez podía dejar varios de sus quehaceres para más tarde, después de todo su madre solía ayudarlo.

_Tercer paso listo o algo así._

_Defecto: que no lo ayude en lo que tenía que hacer, lo distraje ¡Pero logre hacerle menos pesado el trabajo!_

**.**

**Cuarto: ¡Hora del té!**

_Tomar el té juntos es lo mejor para este día, y si no pueden tomarlo juntos trata de hacer lo que puedas para que si._

Zuko estaba haciendo algunas cartas de último momento que debía enviar al reino tierra, al parecer el embajador se iría esta tarde y debía llevarse varios de los papeles que aun no había logrado terminar.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Jet apareciendo de repente asustando un poco al gobernante que por poco tiro la tinta.

-¡Jet!- lo reto Zuko frunciendo levemente el ceño -¡No me asustes así!- se quejó mientras suspiraba y trataba de volver a escribir. Jet levantó una ceja y miro la carta curioso.

-Te ves lindo cuando te enojas- dijo el moreno divertido pelliscandole una mejilla, el maestro fuego resoplo rodando los ojos tratando de alejarse de su pareja. Jet se sentó a su lado mirando silenciosamente lo que estaba haciendo, al ver que el moreno no estaba ahí para molestar Zuko volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio, pero luego Jet se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, Zuko lo miro irse de reojo antes de suspirar y seguir escribiendo.

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos antes de que el moreno volviera con una bandeja, sin decir nada la dejo en un lugar de la mesa y empezó a ordenar los papeles que Zuko ya había terminado de usar o de leer, acomodándolos en otro lugar para que el té y el pan no los ensuciaran. Zuko levanto una ceja al ver lo que estaba haciendo el ex libertador.

-Te espero a que termines, tal vez no tenga tan buena escritura como tú, pero puedo ayudarte a ordenarlos- sonrió el moreno. Zuko también le medio sonrió antes de pararse y rodear el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, rozando levemente sus labios. Jet rodeó su cintura con sus brazos obligandolo a hacer el contacto mas intenso.

-Te diría que no necesito nada de eso... pero gracias- murmuro el maestro fuego apoyando su frente en la de su pareja, Jet le sonrió de manera altanera antes de abrazarlo con mas fuerza, Zuko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno disfrutando del contacto.

Ambos pudieron terminar a tiempo las cartas y pudieron comer juntos unos minutos después, aunque el té se había enfriado Zuko no tuvo problema en calentarlo haciendo sonreír al ex libertador. Cada vez que alguien calentaba el té recordaba cuando había visto a Iroh hacerlo.

_Cuarto paso listo! _

_Defecto: creo que todo me salió muy bien, no creo que tenga defecto. Bueno, solo recordar hacerlo de vez en cuando._

**.**

**Quinto paso: ¡La cena!**

_Está es a libre elección, puesto a que cada uno conoce a su pareja y con esa información sabrás que hacer para terminar el día de una forma espectacular. _

Jet había logrado quedarse cerca del gobernante lo que mas pudo en todo el día, había logrado ayudarlo lo más que pudo. Lo que más sorprendía al moreno es que desde la hora del té no se habían encontrado con ninguno de esos ministros o sabios que no estaban de acuerdo con su relación y no escuchó ninguna queja por parte de ninguno.

Jet había estado planeando minuciosamente la cena, sabía que Zuko tenía muchos lujos y como Señor del fuego no le faltaba nada, pero conociéndolo bien sabía que lo que estaba planeando le iba a agradar, además de ser un escape de lo cotidiano. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, esto también podía salir mal o... Jet trato de quitarse esos pensamientos negativos de la cabeza. Esta vez solo había pedido ayuda a un sirviente, guardándose para el mismo lo planeado para esta noche, ni siquiera Nevay sabía lo que pasaría esta noche si todo salía bien.

Jet había terminado los preparativos antes, ya que ahora estaba a un lado de Zuko mientras este debía dar el "adiós" a los embajadores que se iban retirando hacia sus respectivas naciones. Uno de ellos se había quedado a releer los acuerdos que habían firmados, acuerdos, que por cierto, Zuko ya sabía de memoria.

-Esto es un poco aburrido- susurro Jet a su lado bastante divertido mientras Zuko trataba de mantener su rostro neutral, pero de todas maneras medio sonrió ante lo dicho por el moreno.

-Así es la diplomacia- susurro por lo bajo mientras trataba de no verse muy aburrido. Jet lo miro de reojo, siempre se le hacía extraño verlo sentado en su trono, su cabello había crecido un poco pero Zuko trataba de cortárselo a menudo. Recordaba muy bien que en esta habitación había sido la pelea que luego había desencadenado a la declaración de sus sentimientos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Sabía muy bien que a varios les molestaba que estuviera la mayoría del tiempo al lado del señor del fuego, algunos incluso lo habían acusado de drogarlo para que aceptara ser su pareja o que lo había amenazado, otros simplemente creían que no estaba bien su asociación -según varios ni siquiera podían llamarse pareja, porque una pareja era de una mujer y un hombre- y Jet, al igual que Zuko, lo sabían demasiado bien. Otra gente los apoyaba y otra más no les importaba con quien estaba su Señor del fuego.

-Tengo algo preparado para la cena- murmuro por lo bajo el ex libertador haciendo que el maestro fuego enarcara una ceja.

-¿No comeremos en el comedor?- preguntó algo curioso. Jet roso casi imperceptiblemente la mano del gobernante con la suya.

-No- susurro divertido.

-¿Adonde?- dijo dándose vuelta a mirarlo por un segundo antes de volver a mirar hacia el embajador que seguía leyendo sin enterarse de nada. Jet sonrió enigmáticamente.

-shhh, deberías escucharlo ¿No es así la diplomacia?- dijo divertido haciendo que Zuko frunciera un poco el ceño en casi un puchero, pero Jet solo siguió sonriendo y le señalo discretamente al hombre que seguía hablando -¿Cuanto le falta?- susurro. Zuko hiso una pequeña mueca de cansancio.

-Mucho- murmuro en un tono aburrido mientras trataba de seguir poniéndole atención al hombre que parecía no callarse mas. Jet tapo un bostezo algunos minutos después, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del embajador y de su pareja, el ex libertador tuvo que controlarse para no lanzar una risita y apretó un poco mas en sus dientes su trigo.

Tiempo después ambos pudieron salir, Zuko prácticamente siendo arrastrado por el moreno que tenía cierta urgencia por ir hacia el jardín antes de que al embajador se le ocurriera que algo se le había olvidado decir.

Ambos salieron, afuera había un ambiente cálido y las estrellas brillaban bastante, Zuko medio sonrió al notarlo, pero el moreno lo estaba llevando más a dentro del jardín.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó curioso. Jet le sonrió apretando de forma cariñosa la mano del maestro fuego que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

Zuko miro de alguna forma impresionado cuando llegaron y miro a los ojos a Jet el cual trago duramente, pasándose la mano por el cabello tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Es algo simple, pero creo que estar todo el día en tantos lujos lo hace de alguna forma reconfortante- explico. El mas pálido le sonrió de una linda manera y Jet los guió hacia el mantel que estaba en el pasto, era como un picnic improvisado pero sin quitarle el encanto. Varias velas iluminaban el mantel y en este estaban los dos platos de comida aun con una buena temperatura.

Ambos se sentaron tomando sus platos en silencio, no era algo tan lujoso como sería una cena en el comedor del palacio, pero podía respirarse una tranquilidad y no se sentía vació, aveces un comedor tan grande era mucho para tan solo dos personas.

Ambos compartían miradas silenciosas y pequeños gestos que solían decir mas que las palabras. Zuko había terminado en apoyar su espalda en el libertador mientras este rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura, obligándolos prácticamente a comer del mismo plato. El ex príncipe comía un bocado y el otro se lo daba a Jet el cual le sonreía con cariño.

Al terminar ambos se miraron y el moreno acaricio con dulzura la mejilla del mas pálido, el cual cerro los ojos cuando el ex libertador se acerco a él dejando un intenso beso en sus labios. Zuko rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras Jet afianzaba mas su agarre en su cintura, atrayendolo lo mas posible. Ambos se separaron tratando de regular sus respiraciones agitadas y apoyaron su frente en el otro mientras sonreían

-Te amo- susurraron al mismo tiempo riendo levemente al darse cuenta de ello.

-Te diría feliz San Valentín, pero hace unos minutos que pasaron las doce de la noche- rió el ex libertador sonriendo, Zuko rodó los ojos falsamente exasperado.

-Feliz post-San Valentín entonces- sonrió el ex príncipe.

-Feliz post-San Valentín- aceptó Jet divertido, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la del maestro fuego. Zuko le sonrió ante esa acción y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -Pero esta noche aun termina- susurró el moreno luego de unos segundos, haciendo que su acompañante levantara una ceja.

-¿A, no? ¿que falta?- preguntó curioso. Jet trato de no verse nervioso y lo miro a los ojos dulcemente, acomodándose un poco para que pudieran verse cara a cara sin problemas. El moreno miro unos segundos sus manos entrelazadas y se sintió un poco mas tranquilo como para hablar.

-Mi madre era una persona sumamente importante para mi- murmuro, Zuko lo miro comprensivo, pocas veces su pareja hablaba de su pasado -Y yo... yo le prometí que pelearía siempre por lo que quería y que no me dejaría intimidar por los que los demás piensen, porque casi nadie entendería mis propias metas mejor que yo- Jet acarició con dulzura la mejilla del príncipe obligandolo a cerrar los ojos al hacer contacto con la cicatriz -Y es por eso que quiero preguntarte...- Zuko abrió los ojos y lo miro con dulzura, aun sin entender bien a que lugar quería llegar el moreno. Jet sonrió y respiro profundo antes de continuar -Zuko, yo no soy de sangre noble, no puedo darte un heredero o ayudarte al 100% a guiar a esta nación, incluso dudo que pueda ayudarte en un 10% en eso. Yo fui criado por "plebeyos", cuando perdí a mis padres cree el grupo de libertadores y gran parte de mi vida odie a todos los de esa nación... pero tu me enseñaste que el fuego no solo quema o lastima- susurro lo ultimo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al otro, el maestro fuego se había quedado mirándolo sin querer interrumpir, ante eso Jet sonrió -Y no pienso perderte, así que te pregunto ahora... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo lo ultimo mirándolo mas intensamente, en sus ojos brillaban la esperanza y la certeza de saber muy bien lo que quería.

Zuko se inclinó hacia el ex libertador y lo besó, ambos lo profundizaron y cuando se separaron se vieron de forma intensa y sonriendo.

Jamás pudo haber tenido una mejor respuesta que esa y sabían que no se iba a arrepentir pasara lo que pasara.

Pero jamás tomaron en cuenta que la boda del Señor del fuego tanto como con una chica o un chico debía ser ostentosa y los tendría sumergidos en miles de quehaceres y elecciones. Pero aun así todo valía la pena, sabiendo que aun sin esa legalidad ellos se habían prometido amor eterno hacía ya mucho tiempo.

**.**

**AAAAAA! Que meloso, perdón! Me salió muy cursi y meloso, sobre todo el final XD Alguna vez tendría que hacer un OneShot de su boda, pero por ahora hay que conformarse con este XD ¿Quien haría el papel de la novia? (No se porque, pero para mi Zuko :3 el me encanta de pasivo o uke) **

**¡Saludos! Y me gustaría que comentaran a ver que les pareció.**


End file.
